Mermaid General
Mermaid General, as her name suggests, is the commander of the mermaids and assists Queen Mermaid in laying siege on Port Natalia in Chapter 3. Biography Mermaid General is part of the mermaid assault on Port Natalia. After Luka defeats the Mermaid, Mermaid General uses water magic to bring him out to see and fights him. Despite fighting in the sea, she is defeated by him. However, Queen Mermaid eventually comes to her senses and changes sides, and Mermaid General loyally follows her leader into defending Port Natalia. One month after Goddess Ilias's downfall, Mermaid General now serves as the guard captain of the port, lamenting her actions for attempting to destroy it. Monsterpedia Entry “A Mermaid Warrior who assists the Queen Mermaid. Given a fake spirit from Black Alice, her combat abilities increased even further. Her loyalty to the Queen is so great, she would never dare disobey an order from her. Though proud of her skilled offensive power, she will use pleasure attacks on someone she is unsure she can beat. Her pleasure techniques are just as polished, and it is said she can water down any man in moments. If that happens, the man will quickly become a slave to her fine techniques as she violates him.” Attacks General’s Blowjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Face Bukkake on defeat. General’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. General’s Hair: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hair bukkake on defeat. General’s Tail: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Tail Bukkake on defeat. *Water Spirit Summon: Causes all attacks to hit twice for 4 turns. *General’s Lance: Triggers Paralysis status. *General’s Hold: Bind ability, leads to General's Rape on next turn. General’s Rape: Binded attack which leads to KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The battle is a lot like the previous, but the Mermaid General’s Water Spirit Summon lasts for 4 turns instead of 2, has a bind that leads to General’s Rape which is a one hit KO via instant follow-up if not struggled and can throw in General’s Lance to paralyze Luka; obviously, Serene Mind plays its roles. Alice's Omega Blaze is also useful in the offense, due to her being a water-based creature. If Luka succumbs, Mermaid General dives underwater and gives him a tit-fuck. If he succumbs to General`s Rape, Mermaid General will rape him with her vagina. Either way, he is kept as a sex toy. Evaluation “Made helpless by a mermaid? Who am I kidding, even when you’re not helpless you still love being used like a pet. Basically, the Mermaid General is just an enhanced version of the previous enemy. A serene state is pretty much required to have any chance of avoiding her thunder attack, too. If you’re bound, make sure to struggle for sure. If you don’t, you will be raped and lose the following turn. Just as before, this mermaid can summon a spirit of water. She can’t maintain it for long, so perhaps powering through it may work? But if all else fails, Guard through it. And don’t forget to grill her in the Monster Lord’s fire. In addition, there’s an additional scene if you lose to her rape attack. The wrath of the heavens will come down on those who immediately go to view it. Now go, oh helpless Luka. By the way, you should also kill the other mermaids in Natalia Port while you’re at it.” Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Mermaids Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Port Natalia Category:Rebelling Monsters